The Darkness within the Light
by LadyCs
Summary: On Hiatus! T.T Harry Potter has been through almost everything. He’s seen death, destruction, and everything that has caused his life to become horrible. But what happens when everything he’s believed in changes. The people he trusts betray him and all h
1. Crimson Eyes that Glowed within the Dark

A/N: Hi this is a Inuyasha Harry Potter crossover. So ok this chapter is kinda gory so tred with cation if you don't like it.

**Chapter 1: Crimson Eyes that Glowed within the Darkness**

The villagers looked up into the midnight sky and watched as their Lord's castle began to disintegrate and then disappear. The villagers suspicouns were confirmed... their lord was a demon and a powerful one. The villagers had been warned by passing monks and preistesses that a sinister darkness hung above them. A monk, a half-demon, a girl on a strange kimono, a demon slayer, a neko-youkai, and a small kitsune had warned them of a demonic aura, yet the villagers paid them no heed. Until the group of travelers went to their lord's castle. The group of travelers came back down to the inn they were staying at a short time later. Some of the villagers remembered what the daughter of the inn had told them as she had related the conversation the group had resumed having after she served them their tea.When the young maiden left, she left the door ajar so she could look in on them.

"Inuyasha don't you find it strange that we've sensed Naraku's demonic aura coming from that castle yet we have not seen him or any of his incarnations," said the monk calmly.

" Whatever," repleid the half-demon. "All I know is that is he probably was here, but he's gone. The only thing we can do is go searching for the jewel shards, untill we come across him."

" For once Inuyasha's right. We should get going, Kagome do you sense any jewel shards? " said the Kitsune.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean, you little rat!" yelled the half-demon, apparently named Inuyasha.

" Exactly what it means, any ways don't go hitting me or Kagome will say it and you'll be kissing the floor again,"

" We'll see about that," yelled Inuyasha as he went to reach for the young cub, but was slammed into the ground , exactly a the strange young girl said SIT.

" Thanks Kagome," whispered the Kitsune as he jumped into the girl's lap.

" Shippo," said Kagome as she became stern and looked at the cub. "Don't do that again because next time I won't stop him from hitting you."

" Alright Kagome,"said Shippo who looked crestfallen. Meanwhile the monk and and the demon slayer sat and watched the transaction unfold before them.

" My dear, and lovely Sango what's wrong," said the monk as he moved closer to the demon slayer. The demon slayer, Sango, turned to the monk with a grave expression.

" Miroku, we have sensed Naraku countless times but we have seen no sign of him.Usually during the new moon we have an advantage against him, but with Inuyasha's change, even if we find him we still can't stop him alone. Miroku..."

" Yes, dear Sango"

" If you don't take your hand away from my leg I'll beat you and I might not be able to stop myself from killing you."

" Alright as long as you marry me," said Miroku.

" WHAT!" she cried as she pushed herself away from him.

* * *

The villagers who had watched the castle disappear went to the injured. Many of the people who first saw the castle disintegrate were sprayed with a purple liquid that burned many. One man's flesh began to burn of his bones. As the remaining villagers tried to help the injured, demon parts came down like a waterfall of blood and parts, with human bones poured out from the ground where the castle once stood. Many of the people were drowned by the purplish red liquid. Then a purple mist came from the sickening liquid and killed every last villager as the breathed the toxic gas.

* * *

Suddenly the death and carnage is replaced with the village demolished and covered with a light snow. Yet, now stood the castle that once disappeared into the darkened sky stood once more, but now a purplish glow emitted from it. Inside was a man who was on his hands and knees who seemed to be bowed in front of a large tank of water, yet the dark and masked man seemed to be in pain as his body convulsed The man also seemed to be wearing the clothes of a deatheater. The only reason anyone could have been able to tell who it was under the mask was because of the strands of silverish blonde hair that fell out from under his hood. 

The tank of water held inside what looked like a human head. The head was connected to tubes. Strangely enough the eyes began to open and the man looked up into the darkness and saw eyes as red as the crimson liquid of blood. The red eyes glowed in the darkness of the room and the cloaked man's silver mask seemed to seep in the color and his mask looked like newly spilled blood had spilled upon it. Then the decapitated head began to speak.

" He has failed me. I asked that incarnation to posses a wizard with power. He does this and thinks he can try and rule what shall belong to me. Has he forgotten who gave him power. Yet he becomes obsessed with the boy who killed him first. And yet I revive him, and he fails to kill his assignment."

"Mi' Lord. My Master has tried,"said the shuddering man.

"SILENCE! He also sends incompetent fools like you, so now DIE!" the head's eyes began to glow till the room was filled with a light that could blind. But strangely enough the red brillance became an acid green color and a woman's voice was heard begging that her child shouldn't die. A maniacal laugh was heard and than a scream was heard before...

* * *

Thousands of mile away, and 500 years into the future , a young man awakens. His green eyes held a deep sadness and anger as he held his forehead. His scar hurt with an excruciating pain, but he knew this was a sign. Death and Destruction will be caused, and not only by the monster who killed his parents: Lord Voldemort. No, this time Voldemort is the puppet. 

End Chapter 1

(Author's note: Good, Bad? Review please. Sorry for the typos I deleted my spell check by accident.. Anyway I have lots planned and if your an Inuyasha and Harry Potter Fanatic you'll probably like this story or you'll say its trash, but whatever. Donot guess what will happen and tell me because I will have to change the story abit but not to much. Anyways the only romance in this story will be between 1: Inuyasha and Kagome

2: Sango and Miroku, but only not to much. Mainly in this story I'm going with the following genres: angst, horror, adventure/action Well please review, Bye!)


	2. DEATH

**Chapter 2: Death**

Harry laid there feeling like he had just run all through the countryside. The dream he had was so vivid...so real. The death, the carnage, what could have caused all of that? Was it even real or was it a vision? So many questions were unanswered. Something peculiar about what happened in the nightmare, no vison, was the person who bowed in front of the tank. Only one man had that voice or had long that silverish blonde hair, and that man was Lucuis Malfoy. So what did this mean. How could he have been there? Lucius said something about how his master couldn't do what he was ordered. Was that head in the tank Voldemort's master?

Last week Lucius Malfoy was let out of Azkaban for being 'wrongfully accused' of serving Voldemort. Though almost everyone knew that Malfoy did attack Harry and his friends a few months ago in the department of mysteries, he was freed with a few galleons slide under the table. But after being released he disappeared for about three days until his battered and mangled body was found outside on the pavement of a couple of muggle houses.The Daily Prophet had a picture of his body, but only his body neck down. Half way through the article, it said that his decapitated head was sent to his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, an hour after the aurors and other ministry officials went to retrieve her husbands body or what was left of him.

Harry then jumped of his bed, and dropped to the ground so he could lift up one of the planks that was loose on the floor. Inside was all the Daily Prophets that he subscribed to this summer. Though the Daily Prophet wasn't't accurate when it came to the things that involved Voldemort, the obituriaries were. See any disappearances or mysteries deaths, like Malfoy's, could be connected to Voldemort. The ministry obviously still doesn't want anyone to know about Voldmort truly rising again, simce no articles came out saying that he did.

" But all of this doesn't make any sense," said Harry in fustration. " Why wouldn't Dumbledore know any of this or is he hiding something." Harry since the death of his God Father had lost trust in the powerful old wizard.

Harry didn't know but a small mirror that never was in his room before was propped up against one Dudley's old toys. The small mirror wouldn't have been so strange if it hadn't been glowing with a red demonic light.


	3. Nightmares part 1

**A/N: Read, review and tell your friends about my story pleaze, thank you. But all i can ask is that you just read and review. Thankies **

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

As Harry sat in his bed in privet drive, trying to figure out his nightmare, someone else was having one. But this nightmare could not be banished with just opening your eyes, it was a nightmare that would last forever. This was a nightmare that haunts not only the hours in which you sleep but also when your awake.

Screaming in pain and agony, our dear potions master awoke. He then grabbed his arm to make the pain stop, to make it all go away, but nothing could stop the burning sensation in his arm. The dark mark adorned upon his arm was burning, like the flames of hell it self, this only meant one thing, the Dark Lord was summoning him, his deatheaters.

Groaning in pain the Potions Mater sat up in his bed. Letting go of his burning arm, he grabbed his wand, and with a wave a few torches and candles lit to life. The cold, dark room was lightened with a soft glow. Profesor Snape then looked down at the dark mark. The mark of darkness was as clear as ever since the Dark Lord was resurrected. The skull was as white as the purest of snow, and the snake that slithered around it looked so real. Suddenly the mark burned once again, and blood began to ooze from the hollow holes where the eyes would have been on the skull. Not only blood, the red ruby liquid came from the space, but his blood. The purest of all blood.

" Why did I ever serve that half-breed? Why did I ever join him?" thought Snape as he pushed back the covers and stood from his bed. Even in the dim light you could see the scars on his back. Many were there, and many of them were fresh. The old ones were covered over with the new.

"The Dark Lord has never been this urgent to see his death eaters...I need to see Albus." Mumbled Snape as he walked over to his wardrobe to retrieve his deatheater mask and robes.

The pain in his arm happened once again but more intense. He fell to his knees then, holding his arm, screaming in agony. The dark mark began to glow a crimson red, the eyes were also glowing this color. Shakily he stood, trying to walk through the pain, he opened his wardrobe. Inside were only his teaching, casual, and dress robes, but in the corner was a dark green chest.

Snape, ignoring the blood spilling like a light rain upon his floor, he reached in and pulled out the chest. Taking out his wand once more he recited a spell opening the chest. Inside was (and to his disgust) his deatheaters robes, and on the top of them was a silver mask.

After changing into the robes that still smelled like the blood from the last rival, Snape stood and ran to Dumbledore's office. "The faster I get there the better for the light side." Thought Snape as he ran to the headmaster's office. It was going to be along night for our dear profesor, a very long night, filled with pain torture and hatred. Some could call it a living nightmare.

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry for the wait. It's lovely to see you all again, and if we haven't met before, it's lovely to met you all. . Anyways this is only the first part to chapter 3. Okay I know this part was all about Snape...but he is important. And I want to show what he goes through to help the wizarding world. Well the second part of this chapter will be up tommorow. I promise it wil be good...not like that crap up above. Sorry I know this chapter is short but school is horrid and hwshudders . The next couple of chapters will be longer, promise. So...anyways thank you for reading. re-reads A/N man this A/N is almost as long as my story. Geez...okay well bye and please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry about this. But this story will be on hiatus for even longer. I want to rewrite everything and come up with a new storyline sort of that will fit much better with what happened in the 6th book. That is the reason I haven't written anything for it was because of the 6th book. Please tell me your thoughts on this in a review. With weither to continue as it is, change it completely or discontinue it all together? Thank you for your time and pateince. And I'm so sorry that this isn't an update. /


End file.
